Alphablocks (characters)/Early Concept Designs
Alphablocks originally had some stuff that got changed for the show. First Character Designs Z Z has gone through numerous changes. #The first design for Z was a superhero, like X, but is pink with grey arms, pink hands, pink boots, a blue cape and a lightning bolt on his face. #The second design was green like his current design, but is a lot younger and wears white and blue stripy pyjamas and brown slippers. #The third design is the closest to his current design, but he is purple instead of green, and he has an orange robe. #The fourth design is a ton close to his current design, but his beard is different. Everybody Else Z isn't the only one to change. *A - Same, but with no stripes. *B - Same, but she's white with a red star on her face. (Inspiration for Ten, I guess) *C - Half gold, half purple. *D - Dark blue-grey with a darker blue-grey star on his face, as well as cool shades. *E - Same, but with no stripes. *F - Wasn't going to wear a space suit and was going to wear a lavender-coloured cloth around her. *G - Was originally going to be half gold, half green, 2 colours beginning with G. *H - Resembles the current G, but is yellow with a daffodil on her. *I - Same, but with no stripes. *J - Teal-coloured with a trapezium-shaped body. *K - Gold with black glasses. (Inspiration for Two, I guess) *L - Same, but with no boots. *M - Same, but his legs and feet were grey instead of blue. *N - Purple with big round eyes, purple eyebrows and a very rude expression on his face. *O - Same, but with no stripes and unevenly sized eyes. *P - Grey with 2 pigtails with green bows on them. (Was going to represent going to the bathroom at 1 point.) *Q - Same as O, but with only 1 tooth and is seafoam. *R - Unchanged. *S - Purple with 2 small eyes and a huge mouth. *T - Unchanged. *U - Same, but with no hat, shoes or stripes. *V - Unchanged. *W - Unchanged. *X - Same, but with no mask. *Y - Purple with unusually fat legs and arms, and oval-shaped eyes. *Z - Same, but with a darker-coloured beard and eyebrows. Overhauled Character Designs *G was originally going to have a flower on her head instead of grass hair. *K was originally going to literally look like C, but is male, and he is blu with pink stars on his ribbon. *N was originally blue. *P was originally light-blue. *Q originally had glasses instead of hair. *U originally had no hat. *X originally had no mask. *Y was originally going to be light blue. Alternative Designs *D was originally tan-coloured with a darker tan star on his face. (Possibly changed for being too gross.) *N was a girl, was purple like her first design, looks close to her current male design and had similar pigtails to P's first design. Trivia *Due to V's first character design, it can be assumed that V was going to be a braggart daredevil. Category:Lists